


When I Put My Lips on You

by SparkleTindi



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (it is still pretty fluffy though), Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, picture prompt, this was supposed to be domestic fluff, ~1600 words of naked boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: Tyson wakes up the morning after they first hook up and Colin's made him coffee. That's not all he has planned.Title from a Maroon 5 song.





	When I Put My Lips on You

**Author's Note:**

> From a picture prompt, which I blame for all the smut. Thanks to Rach for giving it the once-over!
> 
> Please, please don't read this if you googled your own name. It's pure fiction from the depths of my sleep-deprived brain. xD

The sun slanted into the window and Tyson stretched, enjoying the sound of the birds and the surf. He paused as his hand brushed warm skin instead of the other side of the bed and opened his eyes. There, looking like a sunbeam brought to life himself, was Colin. "Hi," Tyson said, a bit shyly, despite the fact that neither of them were wearing much in the way of clothes. "I wasn't sure you'd be here when I woke up."

"That just makes me mad at whoever you were with before me," Colin said, giving Tyson one of his brilliant smiles. "You mean you've never had someone wake you up with coffee?"

Tyson laughed, sitting up and taking the offered cup. "I mean sometimes I'm the one who leaves," he said.

"Would you have?" Colin challenged, expression changing from teasing to intent without any in-between. "If we'd gone to my room?"

Tyson took a sip of his coffee and said, "Well I probably wouldn't have thought to make coffee." It was perfect; Colin had known how Tyson liked his coffee for much longer than they'd even thought about acting on their mutual attraction.

He looked at Colin, who was smiling again, and thought about how he'd looked, spent and happy, next to Tyson last night. Could he have left that? "No, I think I'd probably stay, too," he admitted, and Colin laughed triumphantly.

Tyson put his cup down on the bedside table and tugged the blond down to him for a kiss. He tasted like his own coffee, and Tyson loved it. "You wanna see how I'd wake you up instead?" Tyson asked, low. His hands slid down as Colin moved nearer, and he ran his palms up Colin's thighs.

"You have my attention," Colin said, swallowing as Tyson bit one nipple gently. "Do you wanna swap positions to make it more accurate?"

Tyson laughed and sat up fully, pushing Colin down. "You could just say you want me on top of you," he said, grinding down on Colin's suddenly prominent erection just to watch his lover's eyelids slide down and to hear that groan. "How do you want me this morning, since you're already up?" Tyson added, running a hand over Colin's abs, and sliding the other man's underwear down.

"I, uh," Colin groaned again as Tyson shimmied down his legs, bare thighs and other parts stroking against each other. "Fuck."

"Was that a request?" Tyson asked, shifting suggestively, and Colin groaned. "Ah, just making conversation," Tyson teased, nudging Colin's legs apart so he could settle between them. "In that case," he said, and bent to kiss the tip of Colin's dick, which jumped. Tyson laughed and licked from base to tip, slowly, following his hand as he stroked all the way from Colin's inner thighs up to the tip and back.

"Oh, please just suck me off," Colin said breathlessly. "You can tease me later." Tyson laughed, and Colin looked down at him. "I woke up hard, Tys, please."

Tyson laughed again. "You're hot when you're being demanding," he said, and bent to comply. He didn't try for anything fancy; when your lover said they were desperate for it, you gave it to them. He didn't quite manage to deep-throat Colin; he needed a slower buildup for that, but Tyson didn't hear complaints. On the contrary, Colin was noisy, moaning and saying Tyson's name as he got closer. His hands alternated between being on top of Tyson's head and fisting the sheets, as if he was trying not to pull Tyson's hair.

As his hips started rising up off the bed, Colin tapped Tyson's head urgently. Tyson didn't take his mouth off, just shifting so they could make eye contact. Colin signaled desperately that he was about to climax, and Tyson hummed assent, which made Colin arch. With a wordless shout, he planted both hands on Tyson's head and let go. Tyson sucked him through it, swallowing eagerly, which made Colin moan again. He tugged at Tyson's shoulders as he finished, shivering as his lover licked up a few stray drops on his stomach. "That was... fuck, Tys," Colin said, still trying to get his breath back.

Instead of teasing back, Tyson grinned. "Let me get us cleaned up and you can decide how you're gonna repay me," he said, and started to move. Colin grabbed his shoulders again.

"My original plan was to get you into the shower," the blond said. "You have no idea how many fantasies I've had."

Tyson grinned again, though he had to swallow around a suddenly dry throat. "I like that plan. Let's go with that plan." He watched appreciatively as Colin levered himself back out of the bed, all golden grace. "You are ridiculously pretty; I hope you know that."

Colin laughed, that gorgeous wholehearted laugh that had tipped Tyson over from "he's cute" to "oh fuck me I have the biggest crush" in the first place. "Believe me, the view's great on my end, too." The blond hooked him around the waist and kissed him, hands on his hips. "You taste good, too," Colin growled, and Tyson shivered. Colin pushed him towards the bathroom, gently. "I wanna get you all wet."

Tyson laughed at the line, turning to start the water, then groaned in surprise and arousal when Colin grabbed his ass with both hands. "Are we gonna get to the shower?" he teased, looking over his shoulder. The look of raw desire he got back made goosebumps break out over his shoulders. "Damn, Colin." He pulled the blond into the shower with him, sliding the door shut behind them. Steam billowed around them, but Colin's intense stare cut through the haze. "What do you need from me?"

"Not sure yet," Colin said softly, bending to lick at Tyson's jaw, nipping his earlobe. "Maybe everything," he murmured, and Tyson made a noise deep in his throat. "Yeah? Everything sound good to you, too?" Colin murmured, pressing Tyson into the tile and wrapping his hand around the brunet's dick and pulling firmly. Tyson cursed and arched up to tiptoe to follow that tug. "I want to take you apart and put you back together."

He kept talking as he explored Tyson with his hands, one always on or near his dick as he skimmed over chest, abs, thighs. Tyson was trying not to beg because he wanted to see where Colin was taking him, but it was hard, especially when he was pressed between the wall and Colin's body, dick trapped between them but still being stroked with Colin's thumb. He may have whimpered; it was hard to focus on anything but Colin's compliments and his hand. "Did you want me to just come anywhere?" he managed between forceful kisses. "Because I don't know how much longer it'll be."

"Oh well in that case," Colin said, and dropped to his knees, water splashing over both of them and cascading around Colin's shoulders as he pulled himself across to drop his mouth onto Tyson's dick, licking up precum before swallowing him down.

"Oh, fuck," Tyson whimpered, and it was definitely a whimper this time. He tried to hold still; Colin was already most of the way down his dick and he didn't want to choke him, but his hips moved. "Help," Tyson said when Colin pulled back again. That was all he managed, but Colin got the idea and shifted, reaching up a muscular forearm to brace Tyson's hips against the tile as he continued to work all the way down. Tyson tried to get his eyes to focus, so he could see the beautiful man deep-throating him in the shower but he couldn't keep them focused; every movement felt like it was pulling him over the edge. He buried his hands in Colin's hair, letting his head drop back as he gave into the feeling, Colin holding him firm against the wall the whole time. There was a moment of clarity as he finished, watching the muscles ripple under Colin's tattoo, feeling that ripple across his own skin as his lover flexed to keep Tyson still as he swallowed down every drop.

Tyson's legs were wobbly, and Colin had to keep holding him up for a second as he got his breath back, his hold changing from the single forearm to both big hands bracketing his hips, steady and warm. When he felt like he could hold himself up, Tyson tugged gently at those hands, bringing Colin up for a long kiss. The coffee was still there but now Colin tasted like Tyson, and he savored it. "Okay so I have a plan, too," he said, as he took his time washing Colin's torso, burying his lathery hands in the golden chest hair and teasing with his thumbs.

"Oh, yeah?" Colin said, opening his eyes and leaning back to let the shower rinse him off without leaving Tyson's space.

"Yeah, you'll like this one," Tyson said, closing his eyes again for a minute as Colin returned the favor, washing all of him, but lingering on his ass. "Plan is: we go back to bed, order room service or DoorDash for the rest of the day, and don't put on anything more than a bathrobe until at least tomorrow."

"You're right: I love this plan," Colin said, kissing Tyson gently as he reached around to turn the water off. "Let's order brunch and we can make more plans together."

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: First PWP in this fandom! I meant to do something soft and domestic and the Porn Fairy hit me with her wand in the middle of the night.


End file.
